Spiral
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: "I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way," she murmured. Zen swallowed as he took in her long white hair and glittering red eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. Like him. Rated for future chapters, it's a little slow
1. Chapter 1

_"I think we lost sight of our relationship."_

That was one way to put it, Zen supposed. Two years into this relationship and all it felt like was this messy blur of work, midnight coffee dates and MC buried in paperwork. He accidentally called her Jaehee once because of how overworked she looked during the busier times on their schedule.

 _"I feel like I want to just back off, reset and just start afresh."_

So, this was it. The result of two years that they had invested into this relationship. Gone. Her cold, honest words cutting into him under the New Year fireworks. She had fallen out of love but he was still head over heels. It broke his heart worse than those TV dramas and all those romance films they went to watch together.

 _"I don't know if you're comfortable with me being your manager anymore but I can understand. You've been wanting a break for a while so maybe it's good to slow down now before you spiral out of control."_

She was always good with her words. That's how she sweet talked the guests into attending the parties. It was how she wooed him in the first place. Those bitter words covered in honey. Zen wanted to lash out and hide away to cry his emotions away. In those moments, he hated having the ability to love.

And now it is summer. Love is in the air with new couples and it made him sick. Still, that meant that the mornings came early and fresh so he could go out jogging before seeing any happy-go-lucky young couples. The sting may not be fresh anymore but it suddenly had lodged its way into the heart with no signs of taking the ache away.

Zen splashed his face before slapping it a few times. He stared at his reflection long and hard before charismatically winking at it. By the gods, he looked more handsome than yesterday. No wonder the sun isn't quite out yet this morning, he was just so bright that it was hiding in shame. Zen smirked. Seeing his beautiful face always cheered him up.

He decided to take a different route today, after seeing the sequel of a romance film being advertised, he decided to try and stick to the smaller streets, look for parks which he probably hadn't been to yet. It was wonderful weather, not too cold yet not too warm. Yes, this was a good day to jog.

His phone suddenly pinged to alert him to a new message. Probably the trust fund kid with a new job offer. But when Zen lifted his phone to take a look, he neglected to look ahead and promptly ran into someone. Judging by the sound of her squeak, it was a young lady. Zen winced as he flattened the poor girl and his phone chipped when it clattered onto the pavement.

"Sorry!" he said as he was quick to jump off "Are you…?"

The young lady propped herself up, wincing as she saw the grazes on her arms and looked up at him.

"I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way," she murmured.

Zen swallowed as he took in her long white hair and glittering red eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

And that was how Zen spiralled into Crystal after ignoring MC's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Zen stared at the young lady's face for a while, catching his breath. She didn't look hurt, she simply lay on the street looking back up at him. A few seconds later, she creased her brow into a frown.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes!" Zen gasped out "Yes, it's just I've never really ran into a beautiful lady before."

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint."

Zen frowned in confusion as the girl continued staring up at him with a passive look.

"Are you hurt?" Zen asked and the girl shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

They still lay there on the pavement, quiet and awkward. The girl shifted.

"Uh, my legs are going numb from you sitting on them."

"Sorry!"

Zen suddenly burst into action, leaping off the girl and brushing himself down before offering his hand. But as he did, the girl simply ignored it and got to her own feet, brushing herself down then turning away.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Zen offered as she set up a sign outside the shop they were in front of.

"I'm fine, thank you."

She gave him a kind smile.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your jog. Have a nice day."

Zen hesitated as she waved and walked into the shop. He followed her in, seeing that it was a café.

"My name is Zen," he said as the girl turned to him with a slightly surprised look.

"OK," the girl nodded "Can I help you with anything, Zen?"

"Well, can I get your name for a start?" Zen asked with a smile.

"If you insist. It's Crystal."

Zen smiled a littler wider.

"Well, Crystal, since you've disrupted my morning routine, how about we arrange to meet up? Can I get your number?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have a phone."

Zen chuckled at this.

"Of course you do."

"No, she's not lying."

Zen glanced at the barista that was on her phone, leaning across the counter lazily and chewing bubble-gum.

"Either she doesn't have a phone or she never uses it."

She finally looked up from the screen then looked Zen up and down, smirking flirtatiously.

"But I could get your number for her."

Zen winked with a smile.

"Only if you don't give it away."

"Course not! Why would I?"

"It's because he's a celebrity."

Both barista and Zen glanced at Crystal who tilted her head.

"Are you not?"

"Yeah, did you recognise me?" Zen flashed a grin.

"Your face is familiar but I don't know you so it was a guess."

"Also that form! Bow chika wow, wow!"

Zen laughed with the barista who leaned forward.

"The name's Hyeon," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Hyeon," Zen nodded then looked at Crystal "Do you work here often?"

"I'm one of the full-time employees," Crystal nodded.

"So I can swing by every morning then," Zen grinned.

"If you'd like. That would be beneficial for us."

Hyeon snorted behind her hand as Zen stood there for an awkward moment.

"For today, shall I offer you one of our drinks on the house since I disrupted your morning routine?"

"That would be lovely," Zen smiled.

"What would you like?"

"Just a black coffee, please."

Zen winked and Crystal turned to go behind the counter and prepare the coffee. He waited at the serving area, glancing around at the branded décor and the comfortable looking seats.

"Here you are. Enjoy your day."

Crystal served him the coffee and he smiled back at her.

"So what do you do for fun?" he tried to strike up conversation and Crystal tilted her head.

"Fun? Well…"

She trailed off, pursing her lips thoughtfully as her eyes wandered away from him. Hyeon was poorly concealing her sniggers as Zen waited patiently. Then Hyeon burst out laughing.

"Aw, they don't come any stiffer than our Crissie!" she cackled and Crystal frowned at her.

"I do not appreciate that name," she said and Hyeon laughed harder.

"What's going on out here?"

Crystal turned to the older man who had come out and glanced at Hyeon who was splitting her sides, Zen with a piping hot cup of coffee and then Crystal.

"We're not open yet," he said with a stern frown.

"He promised to be a new regular," Crystal replied calmly.

Hyeon wheezed as she lay sprawled out on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Oh, this is too good," she hiccupped as she wiped away her tears.

"Anyway, I should be heading off," Zen smiled then winked at Crystal "Catch ya later, babe."

"My name is Crystal."

Hyeon was set off again as Zen hesitated, maintaining his smile. He nodded and waved before leaving the café.

* * *

Crystal and Jiwoo frowned at Hyeon who was rolling around, shrieking with laughter.

"Oh, Crissie, Crissie, Crissie," she croaked.

"Hyeon…" Crystal sighed.

"He was totally hitting on you and you blatantly ignored him! Like wow, I don't know if I feel sorry for the bloke or if you should really take up my lessons on flirting."

Crystal sighed again as Jiwoo facepalmed.

"Hyeon, I'm really not interested."

"Aw, but you need a guy in your life, Cris!"

Hyeon stood and gave her a serious look.

"I know you're lonely."

Crystal just smiled and shook her head.

"Lonely, but not desperate."


End file.
